I Forgot My Purse
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A customer forgets her purse but she gives Barney another way to pay. ONE-SHOT


**I'LL BE HONEST, I LIKED THREE DELIVERY AS A KID AND I DID LOVE THE CHINESE CULTURE IN THE SHOW.**

It was a rainy afternoon in San Francisco's Chinatown as Barney was busy reading the new wrestling magazine featuring John Cena. The door to Wu's Garden's opened and a black woman in her early 20s came dressed in a fashionable raincoat.

"Excuse me. Is this Wu's Garden?" the woman asked. Barney was immediately taken out of his stupor.

"Oh yes ma'am. I'll be right there." he said. The woman took off her hat to reveal the most beautiful face Barney saw. He was strucken with how perfect it was. He handed her a menu as she took her seat.

"Um...what would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Pepsi. Large." she told him.

"Ok would you like a few minutes to decide what to order?" he asked again.

"Yep." she said. Barney went back in the kitchen to fix the woman her drink.

"Hello son. Any customers out there?" asked his father Calvin Wu, proprietor of the restaurant.

"Yeah dad. There's a woman out there." he said.

"Well have you taken her order yet?" Calvin asked again.

"No I didn't. I'm about to." he said as he took the drink to the table where the woman was sitting. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Thanks." she said.

"Have you decided on what to order?" he asked.

"I'll take an order of cream cheese wontons for the appetizer, a large plate of chicken lo mein, 2 egg rolls, and an order of fried rice. Also some small spare ribs." she said.

"You must have a big appetite today." he said. He looked at her large cleavage which gave him an erection.

"Yeah I missed breakfast and lunch. And I want to finish my assignment that's due in the morning." she said.

"Oh are you a student?" he asked.

"Yes I'm a senior at UC Berkeley." she said. "I'm majoring in Political Science and Anthropology."

"Cool. I'll be a freshman in the fall. I'm a senior in high school. I graduate next month." Barney said.

"Cool well congratulations." she said.

"Thanks. It was hard work." he said.

"I should say so..."

"Barney. Barney Wu." he told her.

"Nice to meet you, Barney. I'm Rhonda." she held her delicate hand with her perfectly manicured nails. He nervously shook it. She could tell he was attracted to her due to his staring at her breasts which he quickly looked away. She was attracted to him as well, with his large muscular arms and chiseled body protruding out of his red muscle shirt, it was no wonder why a lot of women where attracted to him but he never noticed them before. This time was different. This time he really looked at a girl and not his magazine.

"Nice to meet you, Rhonda." he said. I'll be back with your order." he said as he took her menu. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Dad, an order of cream cheese wontons for the appetizer, a large plate of chicken lo mein, 2 egg rolls, fried rice and small spare ribs!" he told his father.

"Got it, Barney." said Calvin. Tobey walked into the kitchen.

"So who's the hot babe sitting in the restaurant?" he asked. Barney pushed him into the wall.

"That's Rhonda and you are not to talk to her, understand?!" he said sternly but quietly.

"Ok yeah dude I got it. Just chill out. I understand when a guy wants some. Especially if its a hot black chick. I'll just go upstairs." he said. Barney sighed. He took one look at her again. He saw her on her PDA and cell phone. She looked very busy so he decided not to disturb her. What he really needed was to work on his stiffie in his pants so he went to the bathroom. He doesn't masturbate a lot because not a lot of women excite him, except maybe Tiffany Cho. He took out his cock and began pumping it. Little did he know just how big it really was. He was a virgin of course, so he had absolutely no experience. His large hands covered his girth and his mind was set adrift to the dark angel in the restaurant. Her beautiful brown eyes, that dark chocolate skin, those huge and luscious tits and her very curvaceous legs. He kept jerking and jerking until a strong spray of semen splashed his hands. He got some toilet paper and wiped it off. By the time he exited the orders were ready. Just as Sid was about to take the tray, Barney stopped him.

"Hey what's your deal, man?" he asked. He looked at the woman sitting and remembered what Tobey said. "Ooohh. Good luck, dude." he said as he patted his back and gave Rhonda a wink. She simply ignored him. Barney grabbed the tray and presented it in perfect fashion.

"Here you are, ma'am. Wontons, lo mein, fried rice, egg rolls and spare ribs." he said.

"Thanks." she told him.

"You're welcome. Call if you need anything." he said. Fortunately his cock died down and he went back into the kitchen.

"Perfect. You can help me wash these dishes." said his father. He grudgingly obeyed. Whilst rinsing the silverware, he couldn't help but think of Rhonda. God must have blessed him today by sending him one of His angels.

"Excuse me? Can I have a refill?" Rhonda asked. Barney heard her cries and quickly rushed to get her drink.

"Coming right up!" he told her. Pushing the Pepsi button on the soda fountain, he brought her back her drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks." she told him. He went back into the kitchen where he finished washing the dishes. After that he watched his favorite wrestling shows until he heard her calls.

"Yeah What's up?" he asked.

"I'm done!" she said.

"Awesome! Let me get your tab!" he said. He ringed up everything she ordered. "Ok that'll be $27.53." Rhonda went to look in her rainjacket and she seemed to have forgot her purse.

"Oh shit! I seemed to have left my purse in my apartment! I'm really sorry!" she said.

"Ouch that really sucks. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell my dad." he said.

"WAIT!" she said as she grabbed his arm. She stood up and noticed how much taller he is than her. Barney was around 6'0 compared to her 5'6.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I know another way for us to call it even." she said.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked again. Rhonda grabbed his crotch and kissed him on the cheek. He knew what she meant now. "I don't know, Rhonda I mean we could get into a lot of trouble and dad might call the cops and-" she put a finger onto his lips.

"Barney, I didn't want to say anything but I think you're awfully hot. The two boys who winked at me were cute but that's just it: they were boys, too young for me and your dad is nice but I prefer guys who are a little closer to my age and a little more fit. And plus you're 18! You're a legal adult now and I think as a legal adult you have a right to say who you choose to have sex with." she said as she rubbed his crotch some more. She also kissed his collarbone. Now Barney was really turned on. He tried to be the good boy and stay away from porn but even he had a limit and this woman was sure breaking it. "I've slept with hundreds of guys and you're by far the cutest." she whispered. With a lick on his face, Barney has had it! He grabbed her for a big beautiful kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame. As they closed their eyes, Barney pulled away.

"Let me make sure my dad is-" he went into the kitchen to discover his father sleeping. "Ok just let me check on Sid, Sue, and Tobey." he went upstairs to their rooms. "Hey guys there are some deliveries that you need to get to." he said.

"What but we haven't had a customer all-" Sid instantly read the situation and winked at Tobey. He winked back.

"Come on guys don't want to keep the patrons waiting." said Tobey.

"But Sid's right, we haven't had anyone all day." Sue said.

" _Mei mei,_ it's a good idea for us not to be in the restaurant right now." said Sid. He grabbed his sister's arm.

"Hey good luck, man." said Tobey as he patted him on the back. The three went downstairs and quickly ran out the restaurant. The ring was signal to for Barney to begin his sordid tales. Fortunately his grandma was shopping in one of Chinatown's many groceries which takes normally hours. He ran back downstairs.

"Ok we can fuck now." he told Rhonda. She ran to him for another kiss. Their eyes closed, Barney walked up the stairs to his room. Rhonda opened her eyes and thought his room looked a bit homely but still nothing she's used to in Evanston. He closed the door and kissed her again. This time they used their tongues. His tongue felt very strong and virile to her, exploring every crevice of her mouth. He then kissed her face and her neck and removed her cardigan and her blouse, leaving her bra to cover her obscenely large breasts. Barney drooled at her near naked body. Unlike most other virgins, he never really delved into naughty things like hentai or eroge games so believe me when I say his handling of the situation right now is more than adequate.

"So are you gonna remove my bra and panties?" asked Rhonda. He swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Yeah but I gonna warn you. I'm a virgin." he said. She pulled him in.

"That's okay. I've taken lots of guys's virginities. Let me guide you, baby! First remove the rest of my clothes." she said. He did as told and took off her bra and panties. Now she was completely nude. He took a moment to marvel at his first live nude woman. "Now kiss my body." she said. He kissed her collarbone and then remembering what he's read in Tobey's hentai mangas that he snuck from time to time he fondled her breasts. Rhonda moaned loudly for he was good with his tongue, more so than any other guy. She thought about what he's hiding down there. If it's anything what's she felt that it's probably huge! Barney continued kissing her Amazon-like body and lifted her legs to lick her pussy. She moaned out and threw his signature cap off and grabbed his jet black hair. Boy that tongue could please a goddess! Not to mention his talented hands which were on her breasts again.

"Ohh God! Lick me harder, you Asian stud!" she said. Barney took a little offense but put it aside and continuing pleasing the black beauty. He continued licking until she came in his mouth.

"Is this what female semen is like?" he asked

"No sweetie. Semen is for guys like you. I just squirt." she said.

"It taste really sweet." he said as he swallowed it.

"That is it. You've please me now its my turn to please you." she said as she removed his shirt, revealing his very muscular torso. "Woo baby Do you work out?" she asked as she felt his pecs and abs.

"About 6 times a week." he said. She went to feel his chiseled back.

"Nice. Flex for me baby." she said. He did was he was told and flexed his arms. His biceps were approximately 17 inches in size. "I like muscle on my men!" she said as she continue her worship of his body. "But lets see the most important muscle. She undid his pants and pulled down his underwear to reveal his hard member which nearly hit her in the face. Her eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HUGE, BARNEY! I'VE NEVER SEEN A GUY THIS BIG BEFORE!"

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Oh yes honey! A very good thing indeed!" she said. By her estimates it was 13 inches in length and 4 inches in girth. Her hands didn't circumference the whole thing. "To be honest, I thought Asian guys were small down there."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Rumors. I'll be honest this is my first time doing it with an Asian guy but I swear your bigger than any man I've done. And that's a hell of a lot." she said. Rhonda attempted to take his massive cock. Her mouth was no stranger to blowjobs but his thickness meant that it was going to be harder than others. She somehow got the head in her mouth and swallowed approximately three-fourths along the way before stopping. She could take no more so she grabbed the uncovered length and started bobbing her head down. Barney moaned at his first blowjob. He had eavesdropped on his friends from high school that the were suppose to be excellent. Boy were they right. Rhonda fondled his lemon sized balls which somehow was proportionate to his cock. The tall Asian male kicked off his shoes and socks and pants making him as nude as Rhonda. He grabbed her head and pushed her further down his schlong. She put her hands on his thick thighs and push herself off. She was breathing heavenly.

"Are you okay?" Barney asked.

"Yeah...Just not use to something of your size. I think you might be the hungest guy in Chinatown." she said. He smiled at her compliment. "Now let me titfuck you."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Here I'll show you." she said as she grabbed her breasts and smothered his cock. Barney didn't need to be told twice. He moaned loudly as she took the head in her mouth again. All these fuzziness meant that he was about to cum soon.

"Ohh...OHHHH." Barney said as he released into her mouth. It was such a big load she had to get off his dick to swallow everything. Some even got on her face.

"Damn boy! That was a huge load. Huger than any other chump." she said. She grabbed his cock again. "Now put this big cock in me."

"This is the part where I have sex with you right?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart." she said. Barney grabbed his cock and inserted into her vagina. She howled at being so full and so stretched, even though her vagina is certainly no new to cock. "OOOHH GOD! BARNEY IS A BIG BOY!" she said.

"I'm sorry. Let me-"

"No no. Stay. Just let me get adjusted. Never had anything this big before in me!" she said.

"What's the biggest size you've had?" he asked.

"10 inches long. It was a guy from Chicago I think." Rhonda said. "Okay you can start moving now. Have you seen how they do that?"

"Yeah. I think so." he said. He started humping her in a slow motion. He grabbed her body, remembering what he saw in that one video he saw. Rhonda had began moaning for Barney was already this good.

"Go faster! HARDER!" she said. He obeyed and went faster. His thick balls slapped her labia. He grabbed her boobs an laid on top of her. "So..how do you...like..sex?"

"I...fucking.. love it!" he said. Not thinking, he lifted her and kissed her again. Rhonda was pleased that he was showing some nerve. He kept pounding her in the doggy style for 30 minutes when the black beauty got bored.

"Ok let's do missionary!" she said.

"What's that?" the Asian male asked.

"OK, I laid down and you lay on top of me." she said. She got off him and opened her stretched labia for him. He inserted it again and did what she said. She held his chiseled back again. He thrusted into her with more force this time. For a virgin, he was definitely a fast learner, even more so than the other men she's deflowered. She then held his butt, which was taut and chiseled like the rest of him. Barney went as fast and hard as he could go, almost taking the bed with him. "OOOHHH GOOD! YOU FUCKING STUD!" Rhonda screamed. "CALL ME A BITCH!" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's dirty talk! Girls love it, baby!" she answered.

"Why?" he asked again. She loved his prowess but hated his ignorance.

"Because it's so invigorating being a little bitch plus it makes the guy harder! Trust me!" she said.

"Ok! You fucking bitch!" he said as he thrusted into her.

"Yes! I'm a bitch!" she said.

"You sure are! You're also a slut!" he said.

"YES! BABY! I'M A BIG SLUT!" she said. Theirs moans and grunts made the room a recording studio. It was amazing on his Draconian father couldn't hear the sounds of his lovemaking to a customer. He'd practically retire into an early grave if he could see him now. He didn't know what came over him to do what he's about to do next. He smacked her ass. She gave a screech.

"Oh I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No! Do that again!" she said. He smacked her again. "OOHH YES! PUNISH ME! I'M SUCH A BAD GIRL!" she yelled. He grabbed the beauty and picked her up.

"Have..you...ever...been fucked like this?" Barney asked.

"Oh yes but you do it so much better!" she said. She grabbed his face and locked lips with him again. Skin continued to slap skin. Barney sat back down on the bed, banging the black woman like a child on your lap. Their lips still locked, anything could happen and they wouldn't notice. Rhonda pushed him and bucked on him in the cowgirl position.

"What's this called?" he asked.

"It's the cowgirl. The guy sits down while the girl rides him." she explained. Her moaning filled his ears with more lust if that was possible. Their lovemaking continued for nearly 2 hours. Rhonda was amazed that he could hold out for so long. Most guys stop completely after 30 minutes. Barney was something else. But the pressure in his balls meant that he was about to cum again and for the final time.

"I'M GONNA..."

"SAY NO MORE, BABY! CUM IN MY LITTLE ASS!" she screamed. He grabbed her ass and thursted savagely before releasing into her. His cum flooded her insides and seeped outside of her pussy. She knew he was a fountain but damn this gave new definition to a lot. "Let me taste that sun oil, Barney!" she said. He got off her an released onto her face. She opened her mouth to receive the white slush again. A few more spurts and his cock finally died down. She ate every bit of it. "MMmm..your...cum...taste...so...good." she panted.

"Good...to...know." he said. Both were tired, sweaty, and out of breath. They retreated to his bed. He held her in his muscled arms.

"So how was your first time?" she asked.

"It..was amazing! Thank you for teaching me!" he said. She gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome." she said. "So what about my bill?"

"Cancelled. I'll tell Dad that you paid and left a nice tip." he said.

"Well, that's good news. But I really am sorry I left my purse." Rhonda said.

"Hey it's okay. It happens to people. Besides if you hadn't I'd never lost my virginity. But there's so much more I need to know about sex!" he said.

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you, if you let me eat her for free from now on." she said.

"Gee I don't know. My dad would get pretty suspicious and-" she kissed him and stroke his cock. He was instantly hard again.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You can eat her for free as much as you like! In fact, anytime you need how do you say, a quick fuck, just look for me and I'll be here!" Barney said.

"I'm glad cause you're the best I've ever had." she told him. "But I did leave you hard. So wanna go for another round?" she asked.

"You read my mind, baby." he said as he kissed her. Rhonda became a regular of the restaurant and Barney kept his promise of not charging her as long as she banged him. She's had other guys since him but none have came close to his size or skill since. One autumn day...

"Hello Mr. Wu." Rhonda said as she entered the restaurant.

"Hello Rhonda. Want your weekly fried rice and lo mein?" Calvin asked.

"Of course." she told him. He smiled at her.

"Well sit down and Barney will serve you." he said. Barney winked at her.

"Oh that's just fine." she said. Now that he was a student at Berkeley, their sexual encounters became much more frequent. So it came as no surprise when Barney asked Rhonda to be his serious girlfriend rather than a fuck buddy. She gladly accepted with open arms and open legs.

 **THE END.**


End file.
